Morning Breath
by LoveofVelma
Summary: All hospital waiting rooms look the same. Looks can be deceiving as Fred is about to find out. Daphne's delivery is taking way too long and he also has to deal with this little boy who is very annoying.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Scooby Doo and all related characters are owned by Hanna-Barbera, Warner Bros.,and Cartoon Network. All other characters, names, places, and incidents are the product of the author's imagination or are used fictiously. Any resemblance to actual persons, events, places, and incidents is coincidental.

Morning Breath

Chapter One: The Waiting Room

Part One

One hospital waiting room looks pretty much like any other waiting room. The waiting room for expectant fathers at Coolsville General was no exception. Old magazines and newspapers lay scattered throughout the room. Paintings depicting babies with fathers hung on the walls that looked like they should have been painted the year before.

The waiting room looked empty when Fred walked in just after midnight. He selected a newspaper dated the day before, selecting a comfortable looking chair. Looks can be deceiving as Fred learned when he sat down; the springs were shot. Being a detective of sorts and unofficial (no vote had been taken to give him such a title) leader of the group of friends known as Mystery Inc he took a glance around the room.

He became aware that his observation upon entry to this inner sanctum for would be fathers had been mistaken: two other persons shared space with him. One, a man approximately the same age as Fred sat on one end of a sofa on the opposite side of the room. An acknowledging nod of the head by each passed for introduction. The man had none of the characteristics of a new father; he had been here before.

The other, a young boy. Fred guessed his age at seven, maybe eight, sat alone in the corner. Fred thought they two were together, the young boy about to get a little brother or little sister. He changed his mind on this as neither man nor boy looked or even pretended the other was in the same room.

The boy's T-shirt, once white, was now a non descript color Fred had trouble identifying. It hung down half way to the boys knees. His jeans were clean but showed tell tale wear at the knees.

Fred thought this was unusual in that it had been snowing in Coolsville for several days. Snow covered every thing in a glistening blanket of white yet he saw no evidence of coat, scarf or mittens anywhere close to the boy. Fred glanced at his own heavy coat that graced the empty chair beside him. Perhaps he could offer the boy the use of his coat, at least until they came to get him or the boys father showed up.

He was distracted when a nurse, dressed in starched white walked into the room; at the mention of his name the other man rose and without a glance at the boy followed the nurse. Fred looked back at the boy who had not moved. The boy seemed to be at ease and content to just sit.

With his own problems, Fred tried to tune the boy out and focus on the unread paper. This was taking too long.

** Flashback**

The storm had hit Coolsville like a screaming banshee; howling winds whipped snow into drifts that could (and in some cases did) cover a car. They had gone to bed early, cuddling together in the warmth of their love and extra blankets.

Some time in the night, Fred felt his shoulder being shaken and his name being called out softly, "Freddy." He had snuggled deeper into the warm cocoon of covers, snuggling as close to Daphne's extended stomach as possible.

"Freddy, wake up," Daphne continued, shaking his shoulder harder, more insistent. He opened his sleepy blue eyes to peer at Daphne, "can't this wait till morning, Daph?" Her soft red hair tickled his face as she leaned over him, kissing his lips, "It's time."

**End Flashback**

He felt a tap on his leg; looking over the paper he discovered the boy looking at him, "Whatcha doin' Mister?"

"Trying to read the paper while I wait," was his curt reply. He hadn't meant to sound so curt but being awoken in the middle of the night with your wife telling you it was time to go to the hospital tended to make one just a wee bit on edge.

Part Two

"What's yer name, Mister?" the boy asked as if this was the most important question he had ever asked in his short life.

"Fred, what's yours?" Fred tried to sound more friendly. It wasn't this little boys fault he had jumped out of bed, rushing to put the pre-packed bags in the van. It wasn't the boys fault he had driven two blocks before he realized he had forgotten the most important item. He had to turn around and go back to get Daphne! "Just warming the van up, Daph," hadn't gone over to well.

Fred was surprised at the outburst of laughter from the boy. He had a happy laugh that seemed to fill the empty room,"that's a funny name. Hello, Fred whats yours."

"I meant 'Fred' is _my_ name. I was asking what is _your_ name."

The boys laughter died, his eyes lowered, watching a spot on the floor, "I don't know my name." His eyes brightened and he looked up into Fred's face, "my mommy calls me pumpkin."

"Hello, Pumpkin No Name," the laughter was back in the room as if it had never left.

"Where is your father?" Fred searched the room. Several men had joined them in their solitude.

"I don't know, mommy said he'd be here. She promised." The boy walked back to his seat. None of the men paid any attention to the boy, only looking questioningly at Fred. Feeling uncomfortable at the strange looks, he hid behind his unread paper.

** Flashback Two**

"You can come back and see your wife before she goes back to delivery," the nurse had said.

There was blood! Bright red blood in the hospital gown they had put on Daphne. They had tried to hide the blood by wrapping a blanket over her lap but they couldn't hide all that blood. He felt his stomach lurch at the sight. He knew it was normal...her water had just broke but he had never seen Daphne covered in blood before.

"You don't look so good, are you sure you want to be in the delivery room?" the nurse had asked. Fred could have kissed her feet! A valid excuse to stay in the waiting room in case he became sick at his stomach! He jumped at the excuse as if it was a lifeline.

"Don't forget to call Velma and Shaggy," Daphne had reminded him as the nurse wheeled her away.

He had done as instructed, calling Shaggy first but there had been no answer. Velma had answered sleepily on the third ring. She had assured him that she would contact Shaggy and they would be at the hospital as soon as possible.

** End Flashback Two **

After that he had settled into this waiting room. He was tired of waiting; tired of this little boy that annoyed him. He just wanted this night to be over! To go home. But that thought brought back the little boy to his mind. What if his father didn't show up? Where would he spend the night? At the pat on his leg, he knew who he'd see when he folded the paper.

"Fred whats yours, I have to go. I think my mommy needs me," the boys eyes were as big as saucers.

He looked at the hallway. He started to walk toward the hallway but turned when Fred asked,

"If you had a choice, what name would you like?" Fred wasn't sure where this thought had come from, only feeling that it was important.

"Thomas. My mommy told me a lot of famous people were named Thomas," he took a step back toward Fred while continuing to look at the hallway, "would...would you be my father?" the boy said then walked into the hallway.

Fred walked briskly to look down the hall. The hallway was empty!

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Morning Breath

Chapter Two: Pumpkin

Part One

The hallway lights had been dimmed to simulate nighttime and rushing from the bright lights of the waiting room to the dim lighting of the hallway, it took several seconds for Fred's eyes to adjust. The hallway was indeed empty. Fred had started back to his seat. Enough of this, he'd take a walk, maybe get some putrid instant coffee from the machine; anything to get out of this room.

"Mr. Jones?" Fred turned at the sound of his name being called to see Daphne's doctor, dressed in green scrubs, "your wife would like to see you now, please follow me." Fred looked at the empty chair where the boy had sat. 'Where did he go?' thought Fred as he picked up the coat he hadn't shared, he followed the doctor into the hallway.

"Was it a boy or girl?" Fred asked when they had walked a few paces down the hall. He and Daphne had elected not to be told the sex of the baby, only that it was healthy.

"There were complications, nothing to be concerned about, Mr. Jones, mother and baby are doing fine...now. Your wife asked that we not tell you, she wanted that pleasure herself."

"Where is the boy?" Fred asked, wondering how the boy had disappeared so quickly, "you must have seen him."

"Mr, Jones," the voice of one talking to a child, "what boy?"

"The little boy I've been talking to all night. Seven or eight years old, faded T-shirt."

"Mr. Jones, This is the delivery floor; lots of blood, some births are harder than others. Take your wife's delivery as an example. It was as if the little tyke didn't want to be born, then all of a sudden, he makes his appearance and all is well. It happens some times like that.

"No minors are allowed on this floor, no exceptions, and never in the fathers waiting room." This last delivered as if Fred said anything about a breach of security, the doctor would call the men with straight jackets and Fred would never see the light of morning.

"No boy then," a last plea for his sanity.

"There was no boy, Mr. Jones." End of discussion.

---------Xxxxxx

Part Two

The first thing he saw when he walked into Daphne's room was her smile. The smile that went from ear to ear, or that was the way he saw it. That smile he had fallen in love with so many years before. He thought she had never looked more beautiful than right now. The second thing he noticed was the tiny bundle she held to her breast. He leaned over, careful not to disturb the baby, and kissed her lips.

"Freddy, your new son wants to say, "Hi"." Fred took the little bundle, holding the baby as he had been shown in the pre natal classes Daphne had insisted he attend. This was no doll that if you accidentally dropped wouldn't be hurt. This was a real living baby!

"What a smile he has! He has your smile," he pushed the baby blanket away, looking at his new born son for the first time.

"That's gas, Fred."

"Daph, I fell in love with your smile. I know the difference between gas and a smile. This is a smile."

"Freddy, I was so exhausted I couldn't think straight. They want a name for the birth certificate... we never did choose a name."

"Don't worry, I got it covered."

He looked down at his son, so small yet so full of promise, "Good morning, Thomas Jones. Welcome to your family. You do have baby morning breath."

-------------Xxxxxx

Part Three

With Daphne asleep, Fred stood in front of the window that took up the whole wall. A nurse picked up a bundle wrapped in a blue blanket holding the baby so Fred could gaze at his son. Several other men stood around, eagerly watching the lines of babies as they slept before being taken back to their waiting mothers.

**Flash forward**

..."Tom Jones...quarterback," the voice announces over the public address system. A loud chorus of applause erupts from the watching crowd; Fred and Daphne clap and yell the loudest as their son runs onto the field, joining his team mates amid a forest of high fives.

** End Flash Forward **

"Has he thrown his first touchdown pass?" Fred turns at Velma's voice, accepting her hug.

"Not yet," the nurse takes him away; it's time for a little visit with mommy, "I think we'll give him a few years first."

"How is Daph?" This from Shaggy who stands behind and to the right of Velma, patiently waiting his turn.

"She's doing fine. Doctor says she and the baby can go home tomorrow." He neglects to mention the complications, enough time for that later. He's just happy that every one is healthy now. If he knew Daph, she'd be in the gym tomorrow afternoon to get the baby weight off her slim figure. Or worse, buying enough equipment that they could open their own home gym.

He accepts the present presented from Velma, knowing what the box, wrapped in blue paper with little boy angels. This isn't the first "going home" outfit 'Mother Hen' Velma has bought. Daphne had announced her pregnancy over their oatmeal breakfast; "I'm pregnant," she had said simply between bites. Since then Velma and Daph were even more inseparable that before.

"For little Thomas," Velma says as if there was any doubt, "from Shaggy and I." Fred wonders why there had been no answer when he had tried to call Shaggy, but instantly decides to drop that hot potato quickly. If there is any thing he needs to know, they will share it in their own time, no need to broach the subject now.

"Any place around here to get something to eat?" Shaggy asks, rubbing his stomach.

"You're always wanting something to eat!" Velma scolds him, even as she laughs.

"For once I agree with you, Shag, on something to eat. It will be a while before we can see Daphne. The cafeteria is close by. My treat, and do I have a story for you." Fred replies as the three friends walk away.

-------------Xxxxxx

Part Four

Daphne waits in her room, eager to see her son. The door swings open, admitting the nurse carrying the blue bundle. Daph smiles, accepting the baby from the nurse, "Good morning 'Pumpkin'. Did you have a nice nap?" she coo's at the newborn, "I think 'Thomas' is a good name, don't you?"

Thomas Jones, newborn, opened his blue eyes...and smiled.

The End


End file.
